Deathfacer
was a robot servant of the Alien Monera. Originally a TPC battleship , it was manipulated by the said aliens to become their ultimate weapon. Subtitles: *Prometheus: *Deathfacer: History Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light A huge robotic weapon created by TPC as the Prometheus battleship, the robot revealed itself back on base after being "mollusionized" by the Monera Aliens. When challenged by Ultraman Dyna, the robot dominated the hero, blocking his attacks and decimating the area with its Gatling gun. After the hero turned into his Miracle Type and its attacks were reflected due to the machine's shield, Deathfacer drifted into the sky and prepared to fire the Neo Maxima Cannon! Dyna managed to escape the blast, but the whole island was reduced to a smoldering crater. Not long after, Deathfacer was unleashed on Japan. Super GUTS attacked it with little effect. One of the crafts was lodged in a skyscraper. The machine prepared to fire an energy beam, but just before it could get a direct hit, Asuka called on Ultraman Dyna for the rematch. The hero arrived in his Strong Type and lifted the alien war machine up. The robot still managed to fight back, matching Dyna's strength to its fullest. After its other attacks failed, Deathfacer tried to use the Neo Maxima Cannon. Before he could fire again, Dyna thrust his hand right through its body! Stunned and half-destroyed, the powerful robot was helpless as he was hoisted into the air and thrown into the sky where its body exploded from the damage it sustained. Trivia *The sound effects made by Deathfacer are a combination of those made by Zamu Revenger and Alien Reguran. *Deathfacer's costume would be reused years later to make the robot, Beatstar. *The Prometheus is a prop modified from MYDO's battleship, Sky Shark. *In Dark Lugiel's collection in Ultraman Ginga, Deathfacer was visible as a Spark Doll along with Ace Killer, Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Alien Babarue, Gigi, Mochiron, Gatanothor, Goldras, Birdon, Gan Q, Twin Tail, Dada, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. Ultraman Dyna Deathfacer was an hallucination experienced by the Super GUTS members to appear before morphing into Evil Tiga and later Moravia. Data : Prometheus has the very powerful Neo Maxima Cannon loaded in its front part. The beam fired is strong enough to turn a whole island into a crater. *Flight: As a space battleship, Prometheus can fly with its giant boosters. Prometheus Machine Gun Laser.png|Machine Gun Lasers Prometheus Neo Maxima Cannon.png|Neo Maxima Cannon Prometheus Flight.png|Flight - Deathfacer= Deathfacer :;Stats *Height: 77 m *Weight: 96,000 t *Origin: Earth :;Powers and Weapons * : Deathfacer's left hand is a large Gatling gun. It can fire several rounds per second and every shot is comparable to a missile, meaning a few seconds of being hit by this can rip most opponents apart. * : Deathfacer's right hand is a large clamp. This clamp can launch out of its arm, attached to a long tentacle, and then retract, dragging opponents in close. ** : After targeting, Deathfacer can charge and fire a beam of energy, capable of blowing holes straight through buildings, from its right wrist. * : Deathfacer has the very powerful Neo Maxima Cannon loaded in its chest. The beam fired is strong enough to turn a whole island into a crater. *Reflector Shield: When needed, Deathfacer can create a black energy barrier that will reflect energy attacks back to their source. *Knowledge: Due to its scan of Asuka's mind, Deathfacer possesses all known information ever created of Ultraman Dyna. *Flight: Deathfacer can manuever an anti-gravity flight. *Burrowing: Deathfacer was shown able to burrow underground and submerged without sustaining damage. How did it was able to burrow underground was unknown. Deathfacer Gatling Gun2.png|Automated Gatling Gun Deathfacer Launching Clamp2.png|Death Scissors Deathfacer Energy Beam2.png|Death Scissor Ray Deathfacer Neo Maxima Cannon2.png|Neo Maxima Cannon Deathfacer Reflector Shield2.png|Reflector Shield Deathfacer Flight.png|Flight }} Spark Doll Deathfacer became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. His Spark doll was kept in Dark Lugiel's collection. Gallery Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warriors of the Star of Light Deathfather I.png Deathfather III.png Deafaceaaaaa.jpg Deathfather II.png Deathfacer-1.png Deathfather v Ultraman Dyna.png Other Deathface.png|Kaiju Card Dathfacercoolcard.png 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Deathfacer Spark Doll seen on the shelves Deathfacers.png Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Mechas Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Battleships Category:Movie Villains Category:Ultraman Dyna Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Phantom Monster Army Members